A handheld rocket launcher is a weapon that fires a projectile and is small enough to be carried by a single person. Many of these rocket launchers fire unguided projectiles. To aim the handheld rocket launcher, an operator may use a sighting device to aim or direct the projectile at a target. For example, the sighting device can be used to assist aiming by aligning an eye of the operator with the handheld rocket launcher to be pointed. Examples of sighting devices include iron sights, reflex sights, peep sights, telescopic sights, and other sighting devices. However, it should be appreciated that aiming with these sighting devices can be inaccurate and, as a result, the operator must fire relatively close to the intended target, increasing his chances of being spotted.